20 things about Zero Kiryuu
by ruyuhakyouka
Summary: Because, Zero was unique even in his own thinking: Fate didn't decide for him to love Kaname, but rather, because he had chosen Kaname that he became his fate. His decision is final, with no regret.KZ


**A new KanZe story, this time it is a oneshot, and Merry Christmas, even though it's late. I'm really sorry, I wished i wasn't too busy with school so I can post this sooner for you guys, but well, it's fine anyway since there wasn't anything Christmas-related here, just a high school romance with our two hot guys neh ;;)**

**And nooo, I won't drop Under the moonlight, it's just school has been a bitch to me as I has just finished my first semester exam, don't worry, the new chapter was completely written, I just need time to translate it into English, and it's wayyyy longer than those previous chapters, along with some of my fanarts too so consider it as my apology :"). As always, reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Vampire Knight, this wouldn't be just a fanfiction, and Yuuki had disappeared already *sigh***

**1.**

Technically, Zero's tragic life as well as his hatred for vampire had all begun on the night Shizuka attacked his family. And as time goes by, the wound only got deeper each and every time he been through with new incidents that had him involved with 'those blood-suckers'- as he liked to call them in that way. That's why it will be the end of the world to Zero if it ever has a day when he would feel anything towards any vampire at all, let alone a pureblood.

And he was sitting here, wondering if he should commit suicide or not before everything is over, since the world has come to an end already.

_For he has fallen in love with a certain pureblood vampire._

**2.**

Zero knew one thing for sure, that his face was red as a tomato, and he was behaving like an idiot in front of the Night class. _In front of Kaname._

_"Are you all right, Kiryuu-kun?"_ Kaname's gentle voice rang in his ears like music as he took his hand and pulled him up after the fall earlier. The way he did it with tenderness made Zero's breath stop, and his words seemed to be stuck in his throat.

So the hunter did the best thing he could only think of in this situation. He _ran_ away.

**3.**

He kept repeating it all over like a mantra; that this was just a silly crush and would be over sooner or later, or he was simply confused after being fed with Ka-Kuran's blood. You could say Zero was in denial, but he didn't fucking care, he wouldn't get serious with the brunette anyway. Even if it's not for Yuuki, he still hated Kuran, because he was a pureblood, the same species as the woman who had killed his family and turned him into an ex-human.

But the sound of his heart beating crazily every time he thinks about Kaname told him otherwise

**4.**

The teacher seemed pleased that Zero hasn't been sleeping in his class anymore. His classmates said may be it's time for him to realize that study is indeed important. But no one knew the true reason behind his sudden hard-working.

That he was afraid he would dream about Kaname and called out _his_ name in the middle of the class.

**5.**

He was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl with his stutter and blushing face when talking with Kaname; it made him feel like a fool, and may be Kaname also thought that he was being out of character. Zero knew it all too well, but he couldn't help it. After all, he and the pureblood have just got out of their five years of rivalry fighting over Yuuki's love. And it was pretty awkward for the hunter too.

Because when Yuuki decided to go out with the Day Class President, it was Zero who gave Kaname his comfort. _With a hug._

**6.**

Kaname gets over Yuuki so quickly that Zero doubt if he really loved her from the beginning. When he asked Kaname about that, the pureblood only smiled and said may be it's time for him to find a new love.

Zero's heart ached after hearing those words. He hopelessly wished that person would be him.

**7.**

One day Kaname skipped all of his classes for the night and told Zero to take a walk with him.

They were on the roof-top of Cross academy, talking and watching stars. Kaname said he had been told by his parents that when a vampire died, he or she would go up there and became a star since there was no body left in this world. And despite his logical and realistic thinking of strategies all the time, the pureblood still believed in what his parents had said even then.

Kaname was surprised, really. Because instead of laughing at him, Zero just asked him if it was okay for the hunter to say hi to his parents and seek out for guidance from them, _with no face of pity or sympathy._

Zero knew it was stupid, that fairy tale with stars and all. But when the brunette suddenly hugged him close and muttered a soft '_Thank you'_, his brain seemed to stop working.

**8.**

He was there on a cloudy day, visiting his family's graves, drowning in his own solitude of being left alone is this cruel world and recalling about the past which was so far away right now. He lowered his head and kissed Ichiru's grave, feeling the bitter taste of stone filling up his dry throat.

It started raining hard when Kaname came to stand behind him, and he really wanted to tell him he wasn't crying since he was not that weak, and he had got over it and he was stubborn and this kind of thing couldn't get him down. But nothing came out of his mouth as he was trying to choke back his tears, and the pureblood only shook his head, whispering gently-

_"It's all right; it's just rain drops on your face that I see"_

By then did he know Kaname was lying, since the umbrella he was holding had kept them from being drenched, and he cried and cried and cried, voicing out loud his painful heart and the pureblood just let him be…

_Because it was just the rain._

**9.**

He would want to give it a name. The relationship between them, but he was too afraid to ask, afraid that he would lose everything once the question was answered and get his heart broken again.

Zero wondered if _'Nothing'_ would hurt him more than _'Friends'_ or not. But deep inside, he has known the answer already, and the fact that he was falling harder for the pureblood days by days.

It hurt just the same.

**10.**

He was avoiding Kaname with no reasons. That much he can tell.

Call him a coward or whatsoever, but he didn't know how to stop the pain growing in his chest, or the way his heart ached at the sight of the pureblood whenever he thought about the possibility of him falling in love with someone else who wasn't him.

Zero knew Kaname was upset with this situation. But really, was it too selfish of him to try to protect himself from being hurt?

Their little game of hide and seek had ended on the day Kaname managed to catch up with Zero and stopped him from running away, asking for the reason. After staring into the pureblood's crimson eyes with a hint of sadness and anger, Zero's only thought was _'Fuck my life!'_

**11.**

They had a fight in which Zero being his old stubborn self and Kaname started to lose his patience with the childish hunter. He asked Zero why he had bothered to be friends with him if he hated him that much, and if it wasn't the case, then why he had been ignoring him for the whole week. The pureblood had so many questions to ask, but when he heard no reply came from Zero's mouth, Kaname thought may be this was the end, and he turned his back to walk away, hiding his depressed face from the hunter's view.

But what he didn't expect was Zero's confession right after that.

**12.**

Zero didn't intend to let it slip, his feeling for the pureblood, but seeing his vulnerable face as he was leaving hurt him more than ever. So he just did it without thinking, saying out loud all of his thought, about how badly he wanted to be with Kaname, how much he loved him, how often he dream about him…

_And how hopelessly he wished to become the pureblood's special person._

Just by those honest words, his solid barrier seemed to be crashed into pieces, all of his effort of trying to forget his love for Kaname suddenly turned out to be nothing. And it was no use crying over spilled milk, that's why Zero stood there, waiting for the worst to come. It was over, everything was over.

When Kaname didn't answer, he had come closer and opened his mouth to speak, only to be covered by a pair of lips.

**13.**

The kiss didn't last long, only in three or five seconds. But it was like pure ecstasy for Zero, he couldn't think straight at all, and before he realized it he had been wrapped around by Kaname's strong pair of arms. Confusion must be written all over his face, the question _'Why?'_ was left unspoken, and as Kaname smiled gently at him, Zero thought it may be just another dream of his again.

It only took four simple words for Zero to wake up from his frozen state, and the way Kaname whispered them in his ears had had him rest assured, that this was the reality he had been hoping for…

"_I love you too"_

Zero bursted into tears right after that.

**14.**

It wasn't like the hunter was an insecure person, but things were going too fast and he had to confirm their feeling for each other, he didn't want Kaname to regret it later. So he asked the pureblood since when that he had fallen in love with him. The Night class President then smiled fondly at him and said it was also a sudden realization to him, when he found out that the one he had always loved wasn't the one he truly loved, and of course, Zero was the latter.

Zero didn't say anything after that, but Kaname knew better when he saw the blush creeping up his face.

The pureblood escorted Zero to his dorm, as he hugged him to say goodbye and went back to the Moon Dorm, the silver haired boy felt like he was being under water, unable to breathe while his heart threatened to jump out of his chest anytime…

At the fact that they had their hands _intertwined_ on the whole way back to the Sun Dorm.

**15.**

Maintaining a relationship wasn't easy, especially when their schedules didn't match at all, moreover, if you asked anyone who knew about Kaname and Zero, they definitely wouldn't believe that those two could ever be together in the first place. There were so many differences between them that it would take all day long to list. Kaname was calm, elegant and perfect in everything he did while Zero was fierce, hot-headed and sometimes reckless in his own actions.

In the end, everything turned out just fine, and Kaname and Zero had reached their three months of dating in a blink of eyes. Because, as they said, _"Nothing's impossible in love"_

**16.**

Yuuki was the one who cured his loneliness, the one who came to his room every night and gave him his comfort, with her hands soothing his back after he woke up from a nightmare. She was his sunshine in those dark times of the past, his meaning of existence.

But Kaname was the one who filled up the void inside his heart and taught him about happiness in life. It felt as if he was a piece of puzzle waiting to be completed by the pureblood, he gave him his blood in order to keep him from turning into a level E and protected him after that. The evident truth was obvious, Zero couldn't live without Kaname, everyone knew that, but they didn't understand that it was a matter of feeling. He chose to be bonded to the pureblood for eternity because he _wanted_ to, not because he _had_ to.

So, long story cut short, if Zero had to answer about his two important persons in his life. He would say that he loved Yuuki dearly, very much…

But again, it was Kaname who he's _in love_ with, simple as that.

**17.**

Honestly speaking, his height was what they called average for a seventeen years old boy, and he was satisfied with it before. Really, who the heck would care if someone were one or two centimeters taller than him? But again, there was no one in his class that had a proper height for him to compare anyway (And he was talking about the boys) so it's not important.

But one day, Zero had come out of his way just to ask Cross for some advices to improve in height, even though Yuuki said that he was perfect the way he is now. She did ask him why, and he never told her the reason.

That he wanted to be able to give Kaname a kiss, without standing on tip-toes every damn single time.

**18.**

Yuuki and he were cooking for dinner since Kaname would come later and join them in the evening when that thing happened, his confession about their love affair. Much to his expectation, Yuuki wasn't surprised even one bit, the fact that he and Kaname were going out seemed like a normal thing to her.

She giggled at his confused face and patted his shoulder, saying calmly:

"_I mean, how couldn't I? You guys were too obvious about it that it's hard not to notice."_

She left with just that, leaving him alone in the kitchen, a warm feeling slowly building in him as there were thousands of butterflies flying in his stomach, because by then did Zero know his love wasn't always one-sided.

**19.**

He felt so lucky at how supportive Cross was with their relationship, the ex-vampire hunter was very happy that 'his son' had finally found his other half of soul; he even gave Kaname a lesson of how he had to treat Zero better.

On Yagari sensei's side it was such a big mess since he had wanted to shoot the pureblood in the head for deceiving his student – in this case it was Zero, he was scared that may be Kaname would lose his control and there will be blood spilling anywhere (Really he had to stop watching those horror movies at night). But he had stopped as soon as Zero stepped into the fight, standing in front of Kaname and stare into his teacher's eyes with determination, and so everything cooled down, leaving a defeated Yagari with a happy-going Cross while Yuuki said they should return to the Moon Dorm to avoid causing more trouble.

Kaname had laughed after that, saying they were like Romeo and Juliette eloping together. Even though Zero said he was such a sappy idiot, he had to admit it was true, since he was thinking just the same.

Because, Zero was unique even in his own thinking: Fate didn't decide for him to _love_ Kaname, but rather, because he had chosen Kaname that he became _his_ fate. His decision is final, with no regret.

**20.**

Kaname said that he wouldn't promise anything as life was unpredictable, he had to understand that their life in the future wouldn't be only laughter and happiness but also tears and sadness, love wasn't a fairy tale and he couldn't expect a total perfect relationship. The pureblood was speaking the truth, he might have hurt him in the past, mad him cry, upset him and done all the bad things that had him shed his tears…

But, there hasn't been a single day when Kaname had not love Zero; that much he could tell. And as they was lying next to each other on Kaname's bed, Zero nodded slightly and listened to their heartbeat's rhythm telling the same thing, knowing that he now had a place where he belonged…

_Since he was Zero Kiryuu – A hunter in love that we are talking about_

**END**_  
><em>


End file.
